


Stuck

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Drabble Drop [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: She could hear Ron's voice in her head, teasing her once again for forgetting that there was a magical solution to her problem.  Multiple, actually.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's April #RollADrabble

One of these days she was going to learn her lesson. She could hear Ron's voice in her head, teasing her once again for forgetting that there was a magical solution to her problem. Multiple, actually. Hermione groaned anxiously as she glanced down, her right arm reflexively tightening around the tree branch stretching out in front of her while her left tightened around the tiny fluffy kitten curled into her chest.

Yes, Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, had climbed a stupid tree to help a teeny, tiny black kitten and now they were both stuck.

"Brilliant, Hermione, just brilliant," she grumbled.

"What are you doing up there?" Came a highly amused, heavily accented voice from below.

"Oh thank Merlin," Hermione exhaled in shaky relief. "Can you help me down? Please?"

"Course," he grinned, "Just let down that lovely hair of yours and I'll be right up."

"Oliver," she all but whined. "Not really the time. Just help me get down."

He studied the tree for a moment before taking a running jump, pushing off of the trunk for momentum and catching hold of the branch she sat on. He used the added push to pull himself up to sit next to the stranded witch, grinning affectionately when his movements caused the branch to shake. 

"You picked a good spot to get stuck," Oliver commented, glancing around the view in front of them. "What're you doing up here anyway?" 

"I'm stuck in a tree, I don't think that counts as a good spot by any definition," she scowled anxiously, carefully unfurling her arm to reveal the tiny sleeping kitten that started this entire mess.

Oliver smiled and stroked the animal's head gently with a single finger before shifting closer on the branch and wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her close to his side. They would get down eventually, but she was slowly relaxing into his side. He was in no hurry.


End file.
